zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Naomi Fluegel
Naomi Fluegel is a fictional character from Zoids: New Century. She is the leader of the Fluegel Team and one of Leena Toros' rivals. Overview Naomi Fluegel is a renowned Gun Sniper pilot. It was said that no one (until Bit Cloud in episode 2) could come within 1,000 yards of her Gun Sniper without being shot. She works under the alias of the 'Red Comet'. She teamed up with amateur pilots earlier in the series to fight in team battles, but generally worked solo. She would find her first serious partner in Leon Toros, the former Blitz Team leader. She faced off against the Blitz Team with two amateur Gun Sniper pilots in episode 2, but lost when her teammates were (easily) taken out by Brad Hunter, and she herself (with some effort) by Bit Cloud. In episode 16, she would face them again, this time with help from Leon Toros, but the battle was interrupted by the Backdraft Group's Gold Team, and the two teams took them out together, deciding to rematch some other time. The Fluegel Team would fight the Blitz Team for the last time in the Royal Cup, but both Naomi and Leon were taken out by Brad and Bit respectively. Personality Naomi had a rather lonely attitude during the first half of the series, due to being a solo pilot. Her attitude would become slightly friendlier after Leon joined her team. Naomi is rivals with Leena Toros, with the two Gun Sniper pilots usually clashing when they see each other, but she has a strong partnership with Leon, and appears to get along well with the rest of the Blitz Team. Appearance Naomi Fluegel is a beautiful and exotic warrior, often seen wearing a red-and-orange outfit with green details revealing her stomach, arms and hips. She wore orange gloves and long red boots in the same color. Naomi also wore a green gem in her hair above her left eye and red 'rings' around her arms. When Naomi is not in a battle, her leisure outfit consists of a black-and-red long-sleeved dress revealing part of her shoulders. She wore light grey boots along with this outfit. She has long red hair that is spiked up at the back and purple eyes. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Naomi excels in long-range combat, and few pilots have been able to counter her sniping. Her red Gun Sniper is modified with slightly better performance compared to the standard model. She was able to take out Leena and Brad easily in episode 2, and Leena again in episode 16. Brad eventually defeated her at short-range during the Royal Cup, firing his Shadow Fox's Laser Vulcan gun at her Gun Sniper, despite her hiding behind a Judge capsule. Naomi initially took a mercenary outlook to Zoids battles, allowing herself to be aligned with rookie pilots, which on it's face, seems benign. In truth, the eager rookies serve to flush the enemy Zoids into Naomi's killing field, allowing her to take the high ground while the eager rookies charge in. When teamed with Leon, she finds herself able to focus more exclusively on long-range shelling, allowing Leon's Blade Liger to mop up the edges with its blades and manueverability. Relationships Naomi has the following relationships with these people: Bit: Naomi is intrigued by Bit's personality. In early encounters both on and off the battlefield, Bit had a tendency to show "flukes" so improbable that Naomi questioned if they were actually skilfully executed maneuvers made to look like flukes. She seems to get along well with Bit. Leon: Naomi initially did not know Leon when she first fought his team, but when he left and later joined her team, they formed a strong partnership. Leena: Constantly arguing, the two Gun Sniper pilots never seem to get along. The two enjoy something of an antagonistic rivalry, such as the events in "Frightday the 13th ", in which they argue about who the better pilot is, and who boasts the better Gun Sniper. Despite Leena's heated statements and overall exciteability, the two are on fairly cordial terms with each other, coming to each other's aid when the situation demands (though Leena seems to do so in order to hold something over Naomi's head). Brad: Brad and Naomi are shown to have developed feelings for each other; what initially started as professional rivalry evolved further when Brad and Naomi were under siege from the Sand Stingray Gang. Naomi acknowledges Brad's skills, and during the final acts of the Royal Cup, commented that forming a team with him "might not be so bad", blushing a bit. Merchandise *Naomi was released as an SRDX figurine. *A prepainted pilot figure of Naomi was released with the HMM Gunsniper. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"Aka Red Comet and a master shooter. N. Fluegel. She's a beautiful female warrior. A loner and keeps winning 1-on-1 battles. After being saved by Leon, they form a team together." Trivia *Naomi's nickname in the title of episode 2 is "T''he Red Comet''", which is the same title given to Char Aznable from the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters Category:New Century characters Category:Fluegel Team members Category:Females